Der Zauber der Schwarzen Hütte
by Hui-Buh
Summary: OneShot. Crossover HP,Twin Peaks,AkteX. Slash. Pairing RLSS. Special Agent Dale Cooper gelingt es, der Schwarzen Hütte zu entkommen. Doch wo steckt er nun? Die Zaubererwelt hält für den FBI Agenten mit dem hundekuchenguten Herz viel Neues bereit!


Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören entweder JKR oder David Lynch, der Plot ist meins.

Der Zauber der Schwarzen Hütte  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Annie. Annie Blackburne", rief Special Agent Dale Cooper in das dunkle Nichts der Schwarzen Hütte hinein. Er konnte seine Stimmbänder im Hals vibrieren fühlen, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Er fühlte, dass seine Haut wie eine Wachsschicht über seinem Gesicht lag. Er fühlte sich alt, sehr alt, ewig.

Keine Spur von Laura Palmer, keine Spur von Leland. Und auch Bob oder der seltsame Zwerg waren nirgendwo zu entdecken. Kein Bob. Einfach nichts.

Dale tastete mit seinen Fingern abwechselnd nach der pergamenten Haut seines Gesichts, die sich schockierend fremd anfühlte und dem formlosen Schwarz, mit dem er in der Hütte gefangen war. Er fragte sich, wie lange es dauern würde, bis man ihn würde befreien können. Er fragte sich, wie lange die Ewigkeit andauern konnte. Bob war entfesselt worden – heute und vor fünfzig Jahren. Und Dale kam zu dem Schluss, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was für eine Bestie er selbst sein würde, sollte die Schwarze Hütte die Gnade besitzen, ihn nach fünfzig Jahren ebenfalls wieder für ein paar hektische Atemzüge freizugeben.

Das glänzende schwarze Haar klebte ihm am Kopf wie ein Helm aus Schweiß und Pomade. Er versuchte, logisch zu bleiben. Logisches Denken hatte ihn immer zum Ziel geführt. Logisches Denken und sein bemerkenswertes Talent, aus jeder Situation das Beste zu machen. Diese Talente und die Kunst des Zen.

Während er sich durch die Hütte tastete und angestrengt lauschte, ob die Musik des Zwerges wieder beginnen würde, beschloss er für sich, dass Annie in Sicherheit sein musste. Die Hütte hatte ihr Opfer gewollt, und er war in die Falle gegangen. In Bobs Falle. Bob war hier noch irgendwo, Dale konnte es riechen.

Es roch nach faulendem Fleisch und nach Wald, nach Reisig und frisch gesägtem Holz. Es war der Duft von Bobs Halbexistenz – Dämon und Hüter des Waldes. Die Erinnerung an das zarte Vanillearoma von Laura Palmer hing noch in der schwarzen Luft. Dale versuchte anstrengt, das Andenken daran aufrechtzuerhalten. Er befürchtete, sonst noch schneller seinen Verstand zu verlieren. Er befürchtete, noch schneller zu altern.

In der Schwarzen Hütte hatte die Zeit eigene Regeln. Der Lauf der Welt und seine Gesetzmäßigkeiten wurden hier so bravourös ignoriert, wie die Realität Bobs Existenz leugnete. Aber Dale wusste es besser, und obwohl alles schwarz um ihn war und ihm eigentlich nichts blieb, als die Ewigkeit abzuwarten, tastete er umher und suchte nach einem Riss in der verqueren Wirklichkeit. Eine Spalte im Raum-Zeit-Gefüge, durch die er mit einem Lächeln auf den schmalen Lippen würde entschreiten können.

Und als er schon aufgehört hatte, zu hoffen, entdeckte er die Lücke. Vielleicht waren erst ein paar Stunden vergangen, vielleicht schon Monate oder Jahre. Vielleicht hatte er die Hälfte der Ewigkeit schon in Finsternis verbracht. Es war egal. Hier war sie endlich: die Spalte. Und als Dale den Vorhang etwas zur Seite schob und durch den gleißenden Lichtschein trat, der ihm seine Augen zerreißen wollte mit seiner Helligkeit, schob sich das wütende Gebrüll Bobs in sein Bewusstsein. Es kratzte daran und hinterließ einen tiefdunklen Schatten. Das schrille Klirren eines Glasperlenspiels war das letzte Geräusch, das Dale wahrnahm, als er endgültig ins Licht trat.

Es war ein zauberhafter Morgen, und Dale versuchte, die Kälte auf seiner Seele abzuschütteln. Er stand auf einer alten Dorfstraße, die ziemlich britisch auf ihn wirkte. Das Kopfsteinpflaster war hier und da etwas brüchig. Die Häuser drängelten sich dicht aneinander, und hinter ihren windschiefen Dächern erhob sich ein geradezu majestätischer Wald. Die Bäume waren saftig grün, prächtig in ihrem Blattwerk und beeindruckend in ihrem Wuchs. Dale gab sich ein paar Minuten der Bewunderung für dieses Wunderwerk der Natur.

Dann sah Dale an sich herunter. Er trug seinen beigefarbenen Trenchcoat. Seine steifen Finger glitten in die Taschen und suchten nach einem Fingerzeig auf seine Existenz. Mit seiner rechten Hand stieß er auf einen harten Kunststoffgegenstand. Ein gewinnendes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er das Diktiergerät hervorholte. Ein Hauch Normalität und Gewohnheit.

„Diane", sagte Dale zu dem Aufnahmegerät, als er die Straße ein Stück entlanglief, „bin auf unerklärliche Weise der Schwarzen Hütte entkommen. Ankunft in einem Dorf mit unbekanntem Namen. Zu meiner Linken befinden sich einige ziemlich heruntergekommene Gebäude. Heruntergekommen, aber sehr detailverliebt. Dahinter ein Wald. Diane, dieser Wald ist beinahe so imposant wie der in Twin Peaks."

Er drückte den schwarzen Knopf an dem Rekorder. Seine dunkelbraunen Augen strahlten, und das Lächeln hatte sein Gesicht nicht verlassen, als er versuchte, in den Auslagen eines der Geschäfte etwas zu erkennen.

„Diane", sprach Dale nun erneut das Diktiergerät an, „Sie werden es nicht für möglich halten, aber ich befinde mich nun direkt vor einem Geschäft mit dem klangvollen Namen _Zonkos Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_. Leider scheint niemand diesen Laden zu betreiben – eine Schande."

Mit enttäuschtem Gesicht wandte Dale sich ab und ging noch ein Stückchen weiter. Niemand begegnete ihm – der Ort schien völlig ausgestorben. Manche der Fenster waren sogar mit Brettern verrammelt worden. Die Gasse machte einen Knick, und als Dale die Biegung passiert hatte, war er sich vollends sicher, auf den britischen Inseln gelandet zu sein. Ein wundervolles Schloss erhob sich auf einer Anhöhe. Zahllose Türme ragten in den frischen Morgenhimmel. Krähen kreisten um die beflaggten Turmspitzen.

„Wirklich beeindruckend", entfuhr es Dale, obwohl er das Diktiergerät ausgeschaltet hatte, „ich muss unbedingt jemanden fragen, was das für ein Schloss ist. Und diese Bäume, ich muss wissen, was das für Bäume sind."

Sein Blick glitt zurück zu den Häusern und blieb an einem großen Holzschild hängen, dessen metallene Angeln in der leichten Brise unangenehm quietschten. Die Tür des Geschäftes war als Einzige weit und breit geöffnet. Aufgeregt hielt Dale sich das Diktiergerät dicht an die schmalen Lippen. „Diane", wisperte er nervös, „soeben auf eine Lokalität gestoßen. _Die Drei Besen_."

Dale trat mit sicheren, schnellen Schritten in das Innere der Gaststätte. Der Schankraum war sehr warm, aber nahezu leer. Nur eine Frau mit vollen Locken und einer wahrlich ansprechenden Figur putzte gelangweilt ein paar Gläser. An der Theke saß ein Mann mit grauem, schütteren Haar und einem ebenso wilden Blick wie Bob ihn einst gehabt hatte. In seinen Armen hielt er liebevoll eine hässliche Katze mit feuerroten Augen.

In der hintersten Ecke des Raumes hockte ein Mann mit einem schmuddeligen Anzug, der mehr aus Flicken als aus Stoff zu bestehen schien. Sein goldbraunes Haar war mit grauen Strähnen durchzogen und hing ihm tief in die Stirn. Seine Hände umklammerten einen Bierkrug aus Ton.

Dale Cooper brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen. Seine Wahl fiel auf die gutgebaute Wirtin. Er schenkte ihr sein bezauberndstes Lächeln und hob zum Gruß die linke Hand. Mit der Rechten verstaute er das Diktiergerät wieder sicher in seinem Trenchcoat.

„Willkommen in den _Drei Besen_", flötete die Wirtin zuckersüß und erwiderte Dales Lächeln freimütig, „womit kann ich dienen?"

„Einen Kaffee, bitte", antwortete Dale, und es entging ihm nicht, dass auf dem hübschen Gesicht der Frau kurz Verwirrung aufgeflackert war, „und haben Sie Kuchen?"

„Kirschkuchen", entgegnete die Frau wahrheitsgemäß, und Dale strahlte. „Setzen Sie sich doch schon mal", fuhr die Wirtin freundlich fort, „ich bringe Ihnen gleich den Kuchen. Der Kaffee wird einen Augenblick dauern. Das bestellt hier nur sehr selten jemand."

Dale machte sich dazu eine mentale Notiz, nickte aber nur verstehend und sah sich wieder in der Kneipe um. Sie war durchaus als ungewöhnlich zu bezeichnen. Es duftete nach einer süßlichen Mischung aus den Kräutern, die von den Deckenbalken hingen und frischgezapftem Bier. Oder war es gar Met? Dale war sich nicht sicher.

Der Mann in dem Flickenanzug sah von seinem Getränk auf, und sein Blick traf auf den Dales. Der Fremde lächelte so sympathisch, dass Dale keinen weiteren Gedanken an den grauhaarigen Alten oder die Wirtin verlor. Er war lange genug beim FBI, um zu wissen, dass jemand, der auf diese ganz spezielle Weise lächelte, alle seine Fragen beantworten würde.

„Darf ich mich setzen?", erkundigte sich Dale höflich, als er am Tisch des Mannes angelangt war.

„Sicher", antwortete der Fremde und zog seinen Krug etwas an sich heran.

Dale nickte ihm dankbar zu und ließ sich dann ihm gegenüber auf einem bequemen Holzbänkchen nieder. „Special Agent Dale Cooper. Federal Bureau of Investigation", stellte sich Dale mehr aus Gewohnheit als aus irgendeinem anderen Grund vor.

Seinem Gegenüber war der Schock über diese Eröffnung an der Nasenspitze anzusehen, trotzdem antwortete er stockend: „Lupin. Remus Lupin. Sehr erfreut."

„Genau zu Ihnen wollte ich", verkündete Dale, „Sie können mir sicherlich behilflich sein, Mister Lupin." Dieser Mister Lupin machte einen reichlich unsicheren Eindruck auf Dale, und er beschloss, diesen Umstand zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich Ihnen behilflich sein könnte", antwortete Lupin um Gelassenheit bemüht – Dale konnte dies am unsteten Flackern in seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen erkennen. Dale Cooper konnte auf hundert Meter gegen den Wind riechen, wenn jemand etwas vor ihm verbarg. Und in diesem Lupin konnte Cooper lesen wie in einem offenen Buch.

„Keine Angst", sagte Dale versöhnlich und legte in einer beruhigenden Geste seine Hände auf die Tischplatte, „niemand möchte Ihnen schaden. Sie haben nichts verbrochen."

Lupin lächelte schief. Verwirrung und Sorge zeichneten sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. „Warum will dann das FBI mit mir sprechen?"

„Es ist so, Mister Lupin", begann Dale zu erzählen, „ich bin in einen sehr heiklen Fall verwickelt gewesen, und nun habe ich nur ein paar ganz einfache Fragen an Sie. Erstens: Welcher Tag ist heute?"

Sein Gesprächspartner schien zwar nun noch verwirrter zu werden, entspannte sich auf der anderen Seite aber etwas mehr. Die Auskunft über das Datum schien eine Information zu sein, über die Lupin zwar erstaunt war, aber deren Beantwortung ihm auch keine Schwierigkeiten bereitete. „Heute ist der 18. September 2005."

Dale überschlug im Kopf, dass er also circa vierzehn Jahre, zwei Monate und eine Woche in der Schwarzen Hütte gewesen sein musste. Auf die genaue Anzahl der Stunden würde er sich zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt nicht festlegen. In jedem Fall war es eine lange Zeit für diese Halbexistenz in konturloser Finsternis.

Die Wirtin trat mit einem kleinen Tablett an den Tisch heran und stellte ein Stück Kirschkuchen vor Dale Cooper ab. Die Kirschen waren so groß, so voll, so rot, dass Dale sofort an Annie, an Twin Peaks und an das _Double-R _denken musste.

„Wie möchten Sie Ihren Kaffee?", fragte die hübsche Bedienung.

„Schwarz", antwortete Dale, und sein Grinsen war schon beinah anzüglich.

Die Wirtin zwinkerte ihm zu und stellte einen großen Kaffeepott neben den Kuchenteller. Der Duft von frisch gebrühtem Kaffee stieg Dale in die Nase, und er fragte sich insgeheim, wie er es über vierzehn Jahre ohne Kaffee ausgehalten hatte.

„Ich hätte gern noch ein Butterbier, Madame Rosmerta", riss ihn Lupins Stimme aus seinen Überlegungen. Sein Gedankenvermerk lautete: Die Wirtin heißt Rosmerta, und ich muss herausfinden, was genau Butterbier ist.

Dale probierte einen Bissen von seinem Kuchen und erstarrte. Seine Augen wurden glasig, und am Rande registrierte er, dass dieser Remus Lupin ihn schockiert musterte.

„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?", erkundigte sich Lupin nun sorgenvoll.

Mechanisch schüttelte Dale seinen Kopf, wartete noch einen kurzen Moment, dann schluckte er den Kuchenbissen herunter. „Verdammt guter Kuchen", rief er begeistert aus, und Lupin schreckte über den plötzlichen Ausbruch etwas zusammen. Madame Rosmerta kicherte hinter ihrer Theke.

Dale führte die Kaffeetasse zum Mund und wurde dabei von Lupins skeptischem Blick begutachtet. Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Kaffee, nur um ihn dann sofort auf den Boden zu spucken. Lupins Kopf wich ein Stück zurück, und seine Augen waren nun schreckgeweitet.

„Was für ein Kaffee", jubelte Dale wie ein fröhliches, kleines Kind, „Sagenhaft! Und heiß…"

Jetzt lächelte Lupin wieder etwas angespannt. Die Verwunderung über Dales Auftreten lag auf seinen ebenmäßigen Gesichtszügen. „Haben Sie sich schlimm verbrannt?", erkundigte er sich fürsorglich bei Dale.

„Nein, nein, kein Problem", entgegnete Dale Cooper gelassen, „aber dieser Kaffee ist wirklich einzigartig. Sie sollten ihn unbedingt kosten. Was trinken Sie da eigentlich?"

„Butterbier", antwortete Lupin, und Dale konnte deutlich erkennen, dass er mit seiner offensichtlichen Unwissenheit zum Thema ‚Butterbier' sich in irgendeiner Form verraten haben musste. Aber was genau der Fehler gewesen war, vermochte er nicht festzumachen.

„Natürlich, Butterbier", sagte er daher möglichst unschuldig, „und diese prächtigen Bäume draußen? Können Sie mir verraten, was das für welche sind?"

Lupin sah ziemlich perplex aus, gab aber dennoch bereitwillig Auskunft: „Den Wald meinen Sie? Nun, das meiste sind Hainbuchen."

„Hainbuchen", ließ sich Dale das Wort auf der Zunge zergehen, „wirklich ganz erstaunlich."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Hin und wieder war das unfreundliche Gegrummel des Mannes an der Theke zu hören. Dale genoss seinen Kirschkuchen und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Er fragte sich, was er wohl alles verpasst hatte in all den Jahren. All die Jahre, in der die Geschichte ohne ihn weitergegangen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte man ihn längst vergessen. Vielleicht war er nur noch eine verschmierte Randnotiz in der längst geschlossenen Polizeiakte Laura Palmers.

„Wieso ist hier eigentlich niemand?", fragte Dale irgendwann seinen Tischnachbar.

Diese Frage schien dem Mann mit dem graumelierten Haar und der schmuddeligen Kleidung unangenehm zu sein, denn sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer unschönen Fratze. „Das ist so, Agent Cooper", teilte Lupin recht widerwillig mit, „vorgestern ist hier die Ära eines ziemlich schrecklichen Mannes zu Ende gegangen. Die Leute sind oben im Schloss, um zu feiern."

„Ära eines schrecklichen Mannes?", wunderte sich Cooper, „hatte Großbritannien denn einen Diktator?"

„Nein", sagte Lupin daraufhin sofort, „es war mehr etwas Privates." Er sah dabei sehr unglücklich aus.

„Und wer war dieser Mann?", erkundigte sich Dale neugierig.

Lupin strich mit seinem Finger über den Rand des Tonkruges. „Tom Riddle war ein Wahnsinniger. Fünfzig Jahre war er geschwächt, aber dann kehrte er zurück. Viele Jahre hat er die Zau-", Remus Lupin stockte kurz, „er hat die Menschen hier in der Gegend tyrannisiert, er hat gemordet und gefoltert. Und einem ganz besonderen jungen Mann ist es gelungen, ihn zu bezwingen."

„Das ist doch wundervoll", verkündete Dale begeistert, „warum feiern Sie dann nicht ebenfalls?"

Lupins Finger verharrte auf dem Rand des Gefäßes. Seine Augenlider schienen sehr schwer zu werden, und der Kopf sank ihm noch weiter zwischen die Schultern. „Ich habe nichts zu feiern. Ich habe jemanden in diesem Krieg verloren, nach dem ich sehr lange gesucht habe. Viele Jahre. Und als ich ihn endlich gefunden hatte, blieben uns nur wenige Wochen. Ich habe mein Leben lang auf ihn gewartet, und nun sind alle Träume, alle Hoffnungen fort. Sie sind mit ihm verschwunden." Lupins Stimme war tränenschwer, und Dale schluckte bekümmert an einem Kloß in seinem Hals.

„Das tut mir wirklich leid", sagte Dale leise und aufrichtig. Er griff über den Tisch nach Lupins Hand. Dale fragte sich zwar, ob er nicht eine Spur zu distanzlos sei, aber der andere Mann schien seine tröstliche Geste willkommen zu heißen. Denn er hob den Blick mühsam und versuchte ein herzzerreißend gekünsteltes Lächeln. Ein schwacher Luftzug ging plötzlich durch die Gaststube. Jemand schien eingetreten zu sein, aber die beiden Männer kümmerte es nicht. Dale Cooper war nie ein großer Tröster gewesen, aber er gab sein Bestes. Die Rolle des Samariters passte nicht zu ihm, aber er hatte ein zu weiches Herz, um Lupin allein zu lassen. Innerlich fragte Dale sich, aus welchem Grund wohl der übellaunige Alte an der Theke auf die Siegesfeier verzichtete.

„Professor Snape", zerschnitt da die überraschte Stimme von Madame Rosmerta den stillen Augenblick. Dale spürte, wie sich die Hand des anderen Mannes verkrampfte und von einer Sekunde zur nächsten schweißnass wurde. Dann ließ er die Hand los und drehte sich um.

Im Eingang zur Kneipe stand ein Mann im selben Alter wie Lupin. Sein Gesicht war kantig, streng und geradezu leichenhaft blass. Schwarzes, strähniges Haar stand ihm wild vom Kopf ab. Tiefe Narben zogen über seine linke, völlig entstellte Gesichtshälfte. Dale hörte mit halbem Ohr, dass Lupin hinter ihm von seinem Platz aufstand. Im Zentrum des zerstörten Gesichts des Mannes prangte eine geierhafte Hakennase. Das linke Auge war unter den Verwucherungen des Narbengewebes vollständig verschwunden. Dale mutmaßte, dass der Mann sein Auge in einem Zweikampf verloren haben musste. Die schwarzen Gewänder des Ankömmlings waren schmutzig und hingen teilweise in Fetzen von seinem dürren Leib herab. Einer der Füße schien verkrüppelt zu sein, denn er humpelte. Diese Verletzung musste relativ frisch sein, denn Schmerz war bei jedem Schritt in das bleiche Gesicht geschrieben.

Das rechte Auge des Fremden war auf Lupin geheftet – neugierig, prüfend, fragend. Dale nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee, während er gebannt das Geschehen im Schankraum verfolgte. Lupin hatte sich dem düsteren Mann weiter genähert – unsicher, verletzlich, hoffnungsvoll.

„Severus? Bist du das wirklich?", hörte Dale Lupin mit vor Aufregung rauer Stimme fragen.

„Ich bin froh, dass noch immer ein so wacher Geist deinen Körper bewohnt, Remus", antwortete der entstellte Mann und streckte seine Hand nach Lupin aus. Sein schmaler Mund war zu etwas Ähnlichem wie einem Grinsen verzogen. Dale würde vermuten, dass die Worte bösartig und sarkastisch waren, aber in der angenehmen Stimme des Fremden schwang eine untergründige Zärtlichkeit mit. Dale veranlasste Lupins Reaktion – er ergriff die Hand des anderen Mannes – zu der Annahme, dass Lupin den eigenwilligen Humor dieses Professor Snape, wie ihn die Wirtin genannt hatte, durchaus kannte.

„Wo warst du?", fragte Lupin mit heiserer Stimme. Er drückte die dargebotene Hand fest und näherte sich dem Mann noch weiter. „Ich dachte, du seiest tot."

Dale konnte sehen, dass der Alte mit der Katze und Madame Rosmerta ebenso gespannt das Geschehen verfolgten wie er selbst und grinste über so viel ungeschminkte Taktlosigkeit in sich hinein. Es war völlig klar, dass diese beiden Männer im Begriff waren, einen sehr privaten Moment zu teilen. Doch weder er selbst, noch die Wirtin oder der alte Griesgram schienen einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Diskretion zu haben.

„Ich war an einem Ort, der schrecklicher ist als jedes Verlies in Askaban. Ich habe eine Leere gespürt, die so verheerend ist wie der Kuss eines Dementors", erklärte Snape und zog Lupin näher, immer näher. Lupin schien diese langsame Annäherung nicht mehr ertragen zu können. Mit einem gewagten Satz sprang er nach vorn und schlang seine Arme um den dürren Mann in der schwarzen Kutte.

„Wo warst du, Severus? Wo warst du?", hörte Dale Lupin schluchzen.

Snape erwiderte steif die Umarmung. Er deutete einen flüchtigen Kuss auf dem ergrauenden Haar des anderen an, bevor er widerwillig und mit einem mahnenden Blick auf die anderen Anwesenden in den _Drei Besen_ erklärte: „Ich war an einem Ort, den man die Schwarze Hütte nennt. Der Fluch des dunklen Lords muss mich in diese Parallelwelt gerissen haben. Doch mir war es möglich, mit einem komplexen Realitäts-Zauber eine Öffnung in die Hütte zu hexen."

Alle weiteren Erklärungen gingen in einem emotionalen Überfall von Lupin unter. Er riss den Kopf Snapes mit beiden Händen zu sich heran, strich hastig, aber durchaus verlangend über die hässlichen Narben und stahl sich dann einen so leidenschaftlichen Kuss, dass Dale sich nun endgültig schamhaft wieder seinem Kuchen zuwenden musste. Der Alte mit der schaurigen Katze grummelte etwas Abfälliges. Madame Rosmerta applaudierte zaghaft.

In Dales Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Er fragte sich verzweifelt, was hier passierte. Krieg. Fünfzig Jahre. Askaban. Dementor. Dunkler Lord. Fluch. Hexen. Zauberer. Schwarze Hütte. Das ergab für ihn alles keinen Sinn. Andererseits wäre Zauberei eine durchaus mögliche Erklärung dafür, wie er selbst der Schwarzen Hütte entkommen war. Könnte es sein, dass dieser schrecklich entstellte Snape ihn befreit hatte? Dale Cooper war lange genug beim FBI, um an übersinnliche Phänomene zu glauben. Schließlich hatte sein Brötchengeber zu diesem Zwecke extra eine streng geheime Sonderermittlungsgruppe gegründet. Cooper hatte vor langer Zeit einmal Bekanntschaft mit Agent Scully, einer durchaus ansehnlichen Frau gemacht. Und kompetent war sie zweifelsohne. Kompetenz erkannte Cooper, wenn er sie vor sich hatte. Schließlich hatte ihn dieser Instinkt auch bei Rosenfield nicht getäuscht.

„Leben Sie wohl, Agent Cooper", krähte Lupin in seine Gedanken hinein. Und als Dale aufsah, konnte er gerade noch erkennen, wie die beiden Männer eng umschlungen das Lokal verließen. Insgeheim freute sich Dale, denn dies schien mit an hundert Prozent grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit die Person gewesen zu sein, die Lupin so schmerzlich vermisst hatte.

‚Jetzt hat er doch noch Grund zum Feiern', dachte Cooper und gleichzeitig ging ihm durch den Kopf, dass er sich ja ebenfalls freuen sollte. Er war frei. Kein Bob mehr. Und kein dunkler Lord. Lupin hatte ihn Tom Riddle genannt, erinnerte sich Dale. Tom und Bob. Seltsam.

„Fräulein", rief Dale Cooper nach einer Weile – Lupin und Snape waren sicher schon bis zum Schloss gelangt in dieser Zeit, „bitte bringen Sie mir doch noch ein Stück von diesem sagenhaften Kirschkuchen."

„Aber gerne", entgegnete Madame Rosmerta geschmeichelt, da sie den Kuchen täglich selbst zubereitete.

„Und noch einen Kaffee", bat Dale lächelnd. Hier würde er es eine Weile aushalten. Viel erinnerte ihn an Twin Peaks. Die Ursprünglichkeit der Landschaft. Die geheimnisvolle Skurrilität der Menschen. Der Kuchen. Der Kaffee. Madame Rosmertas Lächeln war bezaubernd, und ihre großen Augen funkelten geradezu betörend. Ja, hier würde er es eine Weile aushalten können. Definitiv.


End file.
